gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Finn y Rachel
La relación entre Finn y Rachel es una relación de noviazgo y una de las tres principales parejas de Glee. También son conocidos como Finchel (Proveniente de Fin'n y Ra'chel). Este nombre se hizo oficial durante el episodio Furt, donde Finn dice que a su noviazgo con Rachel lo llamaban de esa forma dentro del club Glee Historia por Episodio Primera Temporada Pilot Finn entra al club Glee. Se revela que Finn es novio de Quinn. Descubren que Finn una vez tiro huevos a la casa de Rachel y en vez de perdonarla,le dice que no quiere ser el chico que le lanza huevos a la gente thumb Showmance Finn dice que le gustó lo que Rachel dijo en el Club de Celibato. Luego Finn le pide a ella que le de clases de canto, por lo que en el escenario lo ayuda, toman un cosmos virgen y se besan pero él se excita dado a su problema de eyaculación precoz por lo que huye de allí dejándo a Rachel confundida. Acafellas Finn se siente orgulloso de Rachel al saber que despidio a Dakota Stanley. Preggers Finn se supone que va a tener un bebe junto a Quinn, dejando claro que entre el y Rachel no puede haber algo. The Rhodes Not Taken Finn invita a Rachel a los bolos, y ellos se besan nuevamente. Esto es sólo para que Finn lleve de vuelta a Rachel al Glee Club, ya que ella lo había abandonado para poder ser parte del musical de la escuela. Rachel deja el club, y Finn la besa para tratar de convencerla de volver al club. Rachel se entera de que Quinn left|thumb esta embarazada de Finn y le da una cachetada. Finn asegura que el beso de los bolos fue real. Vitamin D Finn admite en la enfermeria, que le gustaban dos chicas: Quinn y Rachel. Throwdown thumb Finn le dice a Quinn que le gustaría que ella fuera más como Rachel, ya que ella se preocupaba por el. Finn aprecia que Rachel le de a Jacob su ropa interior para que no revele que Quinn está embarazada. Mash-Up Cuando Quinn limpia la cara del granizado a Finn, Rachel mira a Finn, pero cuando Puck canta Sweet Caroline para impresionar a Rachel, Finn se ve algo celoso. Cuando Rachel se besa con Puck imagina que se besa con Finn en vez de este. Wheels Finn ayuda a Rachel con una reparación de una silla de ruedas y Rachel dice que a la gente no le gusta ella generalmente, a lo que Finn responde que a el si le agrada. Rachel tambien ayuda a Finn a conseguir un trabajo para apoyar a Quinn y al bebe. Ballad Finn mira el trasero de Rachel cuando canta "Endless Love" con Will Schuester. Rachel tiene un enamoramiento con Will, olvidando a Finn. Hairography Finn se encuentra bastante sorprendido con el nuevo look de Rachel, cuando la ve por primera vez. Rachel le dice a Kurt que tiene sentimientos hacia Finn. Más tarde en el episodio Finn le dice a Rachel que le gusta la manera en como se vestia antes en vez de su nuevo look y Finn se va avegornzado de su cita con Rachel. Al final del episodio Finn le dice a Quinn que la quiere mientras Rachel y Kurt observan eso y ven como Finn y Quinn se van felices por los pasillos de la escuela. Mattress thumb|Finn y Rachel cantando Smile: Rachel le pide a Finn que sean capitanes, el acepta y tienen un momento cantando la cancion Smile. Finn falta a la secion de fotos y Rachel se enoja. Sectionals left|thumb|126px Finn regresa al club tras enterarse de la verdad del bebé de Quinn.Ayuda a su equipo en las seccionales, y le dice a Rachel que es tiempo para tomar el reflector y cantar. El sonrie y le dice que no lo arruine. Hell-O Finn y Rachel son pareja en este episodio, segun Rachel, pero el termina con ella. thumb|right|232px|Cuando Rachel estaba con Jesse y Finn la queria recuperarMientras que Finn y Rachel intentan ir a algo mas serio, Finn sale en una cita con Brittany y Santana. y Finn termina con Rachel, ella canta Gives You Hell. Rachel conoce a Jesse, y se enamora de el. Mas tarde Finn le pregunta si pueden volver a ser novios, pero ella no lo mira a la cara y le dice que no deberian estar mas tiempo juntos para evitar el drama en el club, cuando en realidad ella esta saliendo con Jesse. Pero Finn le dice que no es el tipo que conoces en una tienda de musica al que puedes mandar a volar, y que no se rinde tan facil, dejando claro que no se rendira con Rachel. Al final del episodio, New Directions canta Hello Goodbye y Rachel se va del escenario. The Power Of Madonna thumb|leftEllos cantan Borderline/Open Your Heart haciendo obvio que ambos tienen sentimienos el uno al otro. Finn se acuesta con Santana, pero el dice que no siente nada despues de tener relaciones con ella, mostrando que de verdad ama a Rachel y le miente a esta diciéndo que no puedo hacerlo, mientras que Rachel también miente sobre que tuvo sexo con Jesse, dado que no tuvo el valor. Bad Reputation Rachel hace un video musical de Run Joey Run, con Finn/Jesse/Puck, remarcando que los tres se morian por ella, enojando a los tres; Finn dice que eso es basura. Laryngitis Finn ayuda a Rachel a darse cuenta que no ha perdido su voz. Finn acompaña a Rachel al doctor, donde le pregunta que cuando se dara cuenta que el es mejor que Jesse, y Finn canta Jessie's Girl para demostrarle que la ama. Funk Despues de que Rachel y Jesse terminaran, Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline le lanzan huevos a Rachel, y Finn defiende a Rachel. Journey to Regionals thumb|Finchel en el disco Journey To RegionalsDespues de enterarse que Sue seria una juez en las regionales, todo el club se deprime, y Finn agarra coraje y le dice que deberia ser mas optimista como co-capitana del club, y ella lo besa. En las regionales cuando estan a punto de cantar "Faithfully" Finn le dice que la ama. Despues de las regionales ellos se toman de las manos mientras Will y puck canatan "Over the Rainbow", y Rachel se recuesta en los hombros de Finn mientras enlazan manos, y la temporada termina. Segunda Temporada Audition Por culpa de Rachel Sunshine se va a Vocal Adrenaline y todos se enojan(porque era una muy buena cantante, que habian perdido), Finn habla con Rachel y ella piensa que el le va a terminar pero el le dice que nunca va a terminar con ella y se besan.thumb Britney/Brittany Finn le pregunta a Rachel si ella está bien con él al no estar en el equipo de fútbol y ella dice que sí, porque ella no tiene que imaginarse en la canción qué cantara para él si se va el hospital porque se lesionó en el campo o corriendo con algunas animadora. Finn se enoja con ella y no la defiende cuando Brittany y Santana se burlan de su ropa. thumb|left|98pxCuando Rachel aparece en el colegio vestida como Britney Spears Finn se siente incómodo porque todos los chicos la están mirando. Pronto se da cuenta de que si su relación va a funcionar, tienen que darse un poco de espacio, ella le da su bendición para volver a formar parte del equipo de fútbol, si puede. Después Finn vuelve al equipo, Rachel cambia su ropa y le da dos opciones: ella o el equipo de fútbol. Después, Rachel se disculpa, y canta "The Only Exception" a Finn. Finn sonrie a lo largo de toda la canción. Grilled Cheesus Rachel le dice a Finn que si un día se llega a casar sus hijos deben ser criados como judíos,este acepta,se besan y ella le deja tocar sus pechos.thumb|158px Duets Rachel y Finn hacen equipo pero quieren que Sam gane el concurso. Ellos quieren cantar Don't Go Breaking My Heart,thumb|left|141px pero cantan otra para perder la competencia. Rachel dice que Finn la inspira a que sea una mejor persona y se besan. Sam le pregunta a Finn que si tiene sentimientos hacia Quinn todavia a lo que el le dice que el ama a Rachel. Cuando el Sr. Schuester revela a los ganadores (Sam y Quinn), Finn le dice a Rachel "We did it, babe" (Lo hicimos nena).thumb Rocky Horror Glee Show Por petición de Rachel, ella y Finn son elegidos como Brad y Janet, los protagonistas de la obra.Rachel y el ensayan , pero Rachel le dice que tendran que hacer una escena en ropa interior por lo que Finn se preocupa.El dice que es inseguro sobre su cuerpo.Rachel le dice que aunque ella no es tan bonita como Santana o Brittany , se siente segura por que el la quierethumb|left|194px.Finn decide pasear con su "disfraz" de Brad (que solo son unos calzoncillos) por lo cual es llamado por el director Figgins. Never Been Kissed Hay una escena de Finn y Rachel lo que en el comienzo de este episodio es un flashback de Finn. En Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, Finn le canta a Rachel.thumb|142px 'Furt' Finn le dice a Santana que no quiere decirle a Rachel que él y ella tuvieron relaciones sexuales porque ama a Rachel y no quiere herir sus sentimientos. Rachel camina sin conocimiento de su conversación. Después sale Santana, Rachel muestra su vestido a Finn, que dice que se ve increíble. Se da cuenta de que él se ve un poco preocupado, pero él simplemente dice que él realmente la ama. Ella le contesta lo mismo. Durante la ceremonia en la boda de Carole y Burt, ambos, junto con el resto del club de Glee, cantan "Marry You". Después Carole y Burt intercambian algunas palabras, Finn mira a Rachel, que derrama una lágrima y comparte una sonrisa con él.thumb|left|160px Durante la realización de "Just the Way You Are", Finn le sonríe a Rachel y más tarde, se los ve bailar juntos y felices. 'Special Education' Rachel se entera por medio de Santana en la sala del club que Finn se acosto con ella el año anterior. Finn antes de que Santana diga eso puntualmente decia: "No la escuches" que iba dirijido a Rachel.thumb|left|153px Ella queda muy dolida. En las seccionales cuando terminan de cantar Finn y Rachel se abrazan. En el colegio Finn le dice a ella que la ama y se abrazan pero Rachel dice que tiene que hablar con el y le confiesa que se beso con Puck porque lo queria hacer sentir mal a el por haberla hecho sentir tan dolida. (Cuando vemos la escena del beso nos damos cuenta que realmente fue un beso muy insignificante).thumb Finn se enoja mucho y le dice que el estaba junto a ella porque aunque tuviera esas actitudes raras o sea egoista añgunas veces la amaba pero que nunca pensaba que le iba a hacer eso. Rachel le contesta que el la engaño con Santana a lo que Finn le dice que ellos estaban separados cuando ocurrio lo de Santana. Finn se va caminando por el pasillo y Rachel le grita: " Dijiste que nunca ibas a cortar conmigo" y el dice: "Nunca crei que me ibas a hacer sentir asi" y se va. Rachel se larga a llorar. [[A Very Glee Christmas|'A Very Glee Christmas']] Rachel besa a Finn cuando están en busca de un árbol, aunque se niega a reiniciar la relación y oficialmente termina. Sin embargo, mientras el Sr. Schuester decora árboles, comparten una mirada, y después de que Rachel mire hacia otro lado, Finn mantiene la mirada unos instantes más, dando a entender que no puede sobre ella. También cantaron Last Christmas juntos.thumb|159px 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' A pesar de que no están oficialmente saliendo más, Finn se ve muy triste cuando Puck y Rachel cantan "Need You Now" juntos. Cuando Rachel, Mercedes y Tina dicen que se unen al equipo de fútbol, Finn se ve impresionado. Cuando las chicas están caminando por el terreno de juego en su equipo de fútbol, Finn sonríe, luego corre hacia Rachel primero y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza. También ayuda a Rachel en el juego, señalando el lugar donde necesita estar. [[Silly Love Songs|'Silly Love Songs']] Finn tiene momentos con Quinn.thumb|left|178px Sin embargo, él dio un collar a Rachel, y le dice que él cree en ella. Quinn le dice a Finn que él tiene que averiguar lo que está pasando entre Rachel y él, porque él siempre la miraba. Rachel trata de atender a Finn mientras está enfermo. Más tarde, Finn le dice a Rachel que ella tambien es hermosa cuando dice lo bonita que es Quinn.Ademas cuando ella le pregunto si sentia alguna clase de fuegos artificiales con ella cuando el la beso,lo hizo dudar,pero sonrio y se disponia a responder antes de que ella de que ella penso que ella sabia su respuesta y parecia que estava a punto de decir que todavia la amaba.Tambien se opone a Rachel diciendo que no hay lugar para ella con el diciendo:eso no es cierto''ella se va y decide concentrarse mas en su carrera ella canta firework con Finn como su inspiracion. thumb|259px [[Comeback|'Comeback']] Finn sigue persiguiendo a Quinn. Sin embargo, apoya la idea de Rachel para escribir una canción original, y le sugiere que escriba una canción increíble y probar al resto del club que estaban equivocados. También dice que cree en ella, mostrando que él no se puede sobre ella y la cuida mucho. También dice que "le gustaba la Rachel que vio ahí hoy". Rachel sonríe lo que deja ver que no está más en busca de Finn. 'Blame It On The Alcohol Finn ayuda a Rachel con su canción original. Se abrazan y ambos sonríen en los brazos del otro. Finn parece haber llegado a Quinn y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la fiesta de Rachel. En la escena en la sala de coro, Rachel y Finn se ven sentados uno junto al otro por primera vez desde su separación y se ríen entre sí, mostrando que la tensión entre ellos se ha roto.thumb|left Al final del episodio, Blaine decide que es "100% gay", y Rachel no está molesta. Ella decide usar esto como su inspiración para escribir canciones. Original Song Finn ayuda a Rachel con su nueva canción original. En las regionales Rachel y Finn se están mirando el uno al otro durante la presentación de los Trineros de "Candles", hasta que Quinn los interrumpe. Rachel también le dedica "Get it Right" a Finn, y cuando lo canta, él parece muy conmovido y tocado y muestra una sonrisa en su actuación, y casi parece como si fuera a tener una revelación. Rachel y Finn se abrazan al final de su actuación, paralela a la de los regionales en la primera temporada; mientras, thumb|259pxQuinn mira celosa. Born This Way El episodio comienza con New Directions En el escenario bailando. en ese momento Finn golpea a Rachel en el rostro, rompiendole la nariz. Por sentirse culpable, acompaña a Rachel al medico donde este le dice que se debe hacer una rinosplastia, diciendo que esto seria bueno para su carrera. Como modelo de nariz, Rachel escogue a Quinn quien la acompaña a una prueba con el cirujano que le muestra mediante el photoshop como quedaria su nariz.Esto causa problemas entre Finn y Quinn ya que ell no esta de acuerdo con la cirugia, dejandolo claro al decirle a Rachel que es hermosa delante de todo New Directions. Prom Queen Finn esta celoso por que Jesse regreso y es la pareja de Rachel en el baile de graduacion a lo que a la mitad de la cancion I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You" thumben el escenario, una pelea comienza en la pista de baile entre Finn y Jesse St.James, ya que Jesse estaba a punto de besar a Rachel Mientras se Finn y Jesse se pelean Becky va a avisarle a Sue que hay disturbios. Sue aparece allí justo en el momento en que Finn lanza un puñetazo y los saca a los dos hacia afuera, impidiéndoles que vuelvan a entrar al baile. New York Rachel tiene que elegir entre amor y su carrerathumb|201px|Finn queria recuperar a Rachel en New York, pero finalmente elige su carrera y Finn queda con el corazon roto despues de cantarle una balada que es rechazada estando en Nueva York. En medio de las Nacionales, left|thumb|Finchel Finn y Rachel se besan en medio de su actuacion en el escenario. Eso los hace perder, ya de vuelta al colegio, Finn y Rachel estan juntos y van a escuchar la ultima reunion del Glee Club del año. thumb Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, aparecen juntos aun, sin haber tenido ninguna pelea en el verano. Finn no sabe que hacer con su futuro, mientras que Rachel esta muy decidida a entrar en NYADA. Finn apoya a Rachel en la cafeteria cuando les dice a los chicos que deben cantar ya que habia un piano purpura. Al final, ambos cantan juntos durante You Can't Stop The Beat. thumb|monchele sera de verdad?? I Am Unicorn En I Am Unicorn, Finn dice que lo único que salió bien la semana de las Nacionales fue que Vocal Adrenaline quedara en segundo lugar, Rachel lo golpea con su hombro y Finn luego dice: "Además de abernos reconciliado", entonces Rachel le sonrie. Mas tarde, Finn se encuentra trabajando en el taller de Burt, y Rachel va a verlo para aliviarse de la tensión de su audición. Rachel intenta convencer a Finn de interpretar a Tony en West Side Story, pero el se rehusa debido a que tenia muchas preciones con el club Glee, el equipo de fut bol y el Booty Camp. Rachel le dice que Finn es mucho mejor de lo que el cree y que podria hacer lo que el quiera. Comparten el primer beso de la temporada, aunque Burt los interrumpe diciendo que no deben besarse en el taller. Asian F En Asian F, Finn apoya totalmente a Rachel el diva-off por el papel de Maria, pero al final del episodio, cuando Rachel decide postularse como presidente de la clase, surge un conflicto interno de Finn sobre si votar a Rachel o a su hermano en las elecciones. thumb|left|222px|The Spanish Teacher Pot O' Gold En Pot O' Gold, Finn consigue a un nuevo miembro para el '''Glee Club (Rory) y durante la presentación de Take Care Of Yourself, cuando canta I love you, Rachel mira a Finn, y sonrie. Rachel tambien le dice a Finn que Rory es "magico". En The First Time, Rachel busca tener su primer vez en un principio porque se sentía insegura de su presentación de Maria, debido a su inexperiencia. Finn se siente ofendido cuando se entera de las verdaderas intenciones de Rachel. Luego, al final del episodio, Rachel consuela a Finn por no haber sido elegido por el reclutador de fútbol y le da su virginidad. thumb|left|302px thumb|left|Finn proponiendole matrimonio a Rachel En Yes/No Rachel le canta Without you, al final del episodio Finn le propone matrimonio a esta. En Michael Finn le pide a Rachel que se quede.y le dice que sabe que casarse es una gran decision y le canta I Just Can't Stop Loving You Y Rachel lo dije y se hace un dueto Finchel. Rachel le da una respuesta a Finn. thumb|left|242px En Heart, en el auditorio, Finn y Rachel reciben la misma nota diciéndoles que se encuentren allí con alguien. Se oyen voces, y descubren que se trata de los padres de Rachel, Hiram y LeRoy , cantando "Chapel of Love".thumb|205px Les dicen a los chicos que Burt y Carole les contaron acerca de su compromiso y que ellos los apoyan. Ellos deciden realizar una cena en su casa invitando a los Hudson-Hummels. Rachel y Finn anuncian que están comprometidos, generando opiniones diversas. En la habitación de Rachel , la pareja se prepara para ir la cama, y ella le dice acerca de su ritual de antes de dormir. Finn va a usar el baño, por lo que ella se asusta y discuten como será en Nueva York. Él sale de su habitación diciéndole que ella no tendrá que preocuparse por compartir la cama y ella lanza su peine hacia la puerta enojada. Luego se besan,arreglan su pelea y van a Bradstix. En On My Way, Finn y Rachel hacen una decisión repentina sobre su fecha de boda y deciden casarse despues de las Regionales . En Big Brother comienza el episodio hablando acerca del accidente de Quinn, y que Finn quiere esperar las Nacionales en Chicago para poder casarse. Rachel y Finn conversan acercan de su futuro en New York, la cual termina en discusión porque Finn siente que Rachel solo esta pensando en su futuro y está dejando de lado el suyo, y dice que solo quiero saber si ella esta segura de que lo ama a él o a la persona que ella quiere que sea. En Saturday Night Glee-ver Rachel y Finn y finalmente logran resolver sus diferencias. Rachel luego le dice que está dispuesta a renunciar a Nueva York si eso significa la felicidad de Finn, y comienza a cantar "How Deep Is Your Love". Al terminar la canción, ambos se besan. Choke Rachel finalmente tiene la audición para NYADA junto con Kurt, cuando rachel canta Don`t rain on my parade y se pone neviosa y realmente no le dan una oportunidad, Finn la acompaño y la apoyo mucho, en la presentación Cry aparece finn consolandola a Rachel. En Prom-aurus Rachel y Finn son Rey y reina. En el comienzo del episodio Rachel no queria que Quinn y Finn sean los reyes, aunque al principio lo acepto pero después tuvo una charla con Quinn y santanta y quinn hicieron que gane Rachel. En Props , tina tuvo un accidente se callo en una fuente y eso hizo que ND se vean diferentes, tina es Rachel (inversa) y Finn es Kurt(inversa). Nationals Finn le revela a Rachel que ha comprado una taza de vidrio de Chicago para que puedan romperla durante la parte judía de su ceremonia de boda - él quiere que simbolize la ciudad donde todo cambió y New Directions pasaron de perdedores a ganadores. Finn también hizo una apuesta de $ 500 con deportista de hockey Rick el Stick de que New Directions ganaría nacionales - el dinero que habían ahorrado para su luna de miel. Rachel se preocupa porque cree que van a perderlo todo, pero Finn está seguro de que van a ganar las nacionales y duplicarán su dinero. Y le aseugra que Carmen Tibideaux se mostrará,que, a continuación, van a casarse, romper el cristal, y vivirán felices para siempre. New Direction ganan las nacinales, y cuando llegan a la escuela pensaban que le iban a tirar un Sliushe, pero en verdad los estaban felicitando. Director Figgins llama Finn y Rachel a su oficina, donde por su papel como co-capitanes del club de coro con él los regalos de pegatinas de parachoques McKinley y pompones mini-, así como dinero en efectivo ($ 5) para ayudar a celebrar su boda inminente. También les dice que la escuela será el anfitrión de un evento muy especial, y quiere llegar nuevos para llevar a cabo. Cuando se le preguntó lo que el evento es, sonríe Figgins y pregunta: "¿Sabes guardar un secreto?". En la ceremonia de Figgins introduce "el llamado 'Finchel'", y Rachel y Finn subir al escenario para anunciar al ganador del Maestro 2012 de la concesión del año: Will! http://images.wikia.com/es-glee/es/images/7/79/ImagesCABVVHDQ.jpgAñadida por Daniela talamante Will como la Maestra del Año Añadida Por Fayroulrocha Antes de la voluntad, sube al escenario, el finlandés quiere hacer un discurso. Él recuerda cómo hace tres años pensaba que lo tenía todo, hasta que conoció a Will y se dio cuenta de todo lo que faltaba. Alaba a Will para la enseñanza de sus alumnos a soñar, y agregó: "En lo que a mí respec http://images.wikia.com/es-glee/es/images/b/b5/604px-Teacher_of_the_year.jpgAñadida por Daniela talamanteta, no hay nada más importante que eso." Rachel le dice a Will que ella se dirige a Nueva York "contra viento y marea alta, y honestamente puedo decir que yo no podría haberlo hecho sin ti." New Directions realiza la Reina " We Are The Champions ", ya que tirar de Will en el escenario y presentarlo con su Maestro del Año. En Goodbye En los pasillos, Rachel se acerca corriendo a Finn y Kurt para decirles que llamó a NYADA y al Actor's Studio y le dijeron que sus cartas de aceptación han sido enviadas esta semana, por lo cual estarán llegando en cualquier momento. Rachel les dice que harán un pacto: Cuando les lleguen las cartas, las abrirán juntos en la sala de música, a lo cual ambos chicos aceptan. En un salón de clases vacíos, Rachel está intentando decidir con Finn que sillas llevaran para cuando se casen, y Finn le dice a Rachel que quiza en realidad lo que la estresa o le preocupa no es el hecho de las sillas si no el hecho de que se esta comprometiendo con su marido, a lo que ella contesta que eso es algo a lo que no tiene ninguna duda y Finn le pregunta si lo dice de verdad, porque ultimamente ha creado un ambiente extraño entre ambos, entonces Rachel va junto a el se le sienta en el regazo, diciéndole que está exagerando ya que con la presión de todo lo que esta pasando solo esta haciendo que ella lo page pero no es asi, que se casaran y no hay otra cosa que la haga mas feliz y se besan. Cuando Rachel, Kurt y Finn estan en la sala de coro con todas las cartas para entrar a sus universidades; Finn es el primero en abrirla diciendo que no entro, le sigue Kurt y tampoco entra a Nyada, la ultima es Rachel y dice que si entre, entro a la universidad, todos con cara de sorprendido y alegres. Se ve a Rachel diciendo que jamas se hubiese imaginado como terminaria su paso por la secundaria, con la corona de reina del baile, se casara con el hombre que ama, las nacionales es todo perfecto pero no se siente tan bine como habia imaginado por Kurt y Finn ya que ellos no lo lograron y a decidido aplazar un año su presencia en NYADA y acompañar a Kurt y Fin para que entren tambien y todos se vayan a New York juntos. Rachel sale de su casa en donde Finn la pasa a buscar y van a camino a casarse, pero al final Rachel se da cuenta que el la llevo al una estacion de metros donde tiene el pasaje hacia New York, que sus padres la estan http://images.wikia.com/es-glee/es/images/0/0d/Glee-Goodbyep.jpgRachel en Nueva York cantando''Roots Before Branches''.Añadida por Ricardo8a esperando y todo New directions la despedira; entre medio de esto ella le dice que no lo hara sin el pero Finn le dice que debe irse y que la deja libre diciéndole que se metio al ejercito en una ciudad lejana donde no lo puede seguir; ambos se besan y dicen que se aman y comienza a sonar Roots Before Branches, Rachel canta mientras camina hacia el tren se despide de todos, y parte hacia New York, al llegar allá se muestra algo contenta, y asi hace termino a la tercera temporada mostrando como Rachel se va a la gran cuidad en busca de sus sueños. thumb|Finchel en "Big Brother" thumb|left|268px Canciones Duetos (Temporada 1) thumb|Finchel en la cena de los Berry *No Air de Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. (Throwdown) *Smile de Lily Allen. (Mattress) *Borderline/Open Your Heart de Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *Faithfully de Journey (Journey) Duetos (Temporada 2) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart de Elton John and KiKi Dee. (Duets) *With You I'm Born Again de Billy Preston and Syeeta Wright. (Duets) *Dammit Janet de Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Last Christmas de Wham! (A Very Glee Christmas) *Pretending de Glee. (New York) Duetos (Temporada 3) *I Just Can't Stop Loving You de Michael Jackson (Michael) Otras canciones *You're The One That I Want de Grease (Pilot/Hairography) *Don't Stop Believin' de Journey. (Pilot) *Keep Holding On de Avril Lavigne. (Throwdown) *Imagine de John Lennon (Hairography) *You Can't Always Get What You Want de the Rolling Stones (Sectionals) *My Life Would Suck Without You de Kelly Clarkson (Sectionals) *Hello Goodbye de The Beatles (Hell-O) *Run Joey Run de David Geddes (Bad Reputation) *Total Eclipse of the Heart de Bonnie Tyler (Bad Reputation) *One de U2. (Laryngitis) *SING de My Chemical Romance. (Comeback) Cantadas en Grupo *Push It de Salt-n-Pepa (Showmance) *Somebody To Love de Queen (The Rhodes Not Taken) *Jump de Van Halen (Mattress) *Smile de Charlie Chaplin. (Mattress) *Like a Prayer de Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' de Journey. (Journey) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) de Journey. (Journey) *One of Us de Joan Osborne. (Grilled Cheesus) *Marry You de Bruno Mars. (Furt) *Loser Like Me (Original Song) *Don't Stop de Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *I Love New York/New York, New York de Madonna/From "On the Town" (New York) *Light Up the World (New York) Curiosidades * En la vida real ellos dos son pareja tal y como lo fueron Jenna Ushkowitz y Kevin McHalethumb|[[Lea Michele y Cory Monteith en un juego de los Rangers]] * Será la primera pareja en casarse, aunque aun no se casan y en el episodio Goodbye el tipo de relacion que tendran ahora se desconoce. * En Heart dijeron que se casarian en mayo. Pero On My Way fue estrenado el 21 de febrero,en dicho episodio se casarian. Al final no lo hicieron por el accidente de Quinn. * Son la pareja principal de la serie. * Son la pareja con más solos y duetos en todos los episodios. * Ambos son Rey y Reina del baile 2012 (Prom-A-Saurus). * La antagonista principal de ésta relación fue Quinn, sin embargo al final de la 3° temporada se demuestra que esta feliz de que ellos 2 esten juntos. * Es la pareja que ha tenido mas conflictos * El Director Figgins normalmente los llama el fenomeno Finchel solo en Nationals les habla a cada uno por su nombre Galeria 1x05_Finn_and_Rachel_share_a_kiss.PNG 1305599442902_f.jpg araceli.jpg Finn-Rachel-3-finn-and-rachel-15094781-302-381.jpg 63077 441271092043 55482772043 5082717 8111296 n.jpg 309.avi 002556595.jpg 309.avi 002534156.jpg 309.avi 002429260.jpg 309.avi 002372286.jpg 309.avi 002363736.jpg Finn-Rachel-finn-and-rachel-15797543-1580-888.jpg tumblr_llthdwmvnq1qfyijao1_400.jpg vlcsnap-2011-05-06-18h44m50s235.png zin7eymiwl2ojmiwhg4c77c43d5d65e_finn-y-rachel_m.jpg 225311_226007504080645_137599332921463_1125834_7991122_n.jpg Rachel_and_Finn_in_Journey.jpg glee-kiss-that-ruined-nationals.jpg rachel-lea-michele-finn-corey-monteith-sex-scene.png tumblr_ludjdx70XH1qlp7rso1_500.gif keke.jpg rachel-and-finn.png 204-Duets-glee-4.jpg rachel-finn-finn-and-rachel-11383080-1701-2560.jpg imagesiu.jpg Glee_Wallpaper(3).jpg Finchel1234.jpg Monchele glee 3d.jpg|Cory y Lea agarrandose las manos FINCHEL-S03-E13-ANIMATION-S-GIF-finn-and-rachel-29074726-500-350.gif 392383_10150962168040681_217541345680_12291769_1335165815_n.jpg 538114_10150963969220681_217541345680_12295693_50248740_n.jpg Normal 633.jpg Normal 514.jpg Normal 416.jpg Normal 262.jpg Normal 250.jpg Normal 060.jpg Normal 005.jpg 018~12.jpg 023-GLEE Ep309-Sc19 320 352.jpg 04 s l a .jpg 100109447 007cc2f3-50c8-4671-b4e0-4379cd2a9ca3-showmance-takeabow.jpg 10wr mg 02851.jpg 112 509.jpg 1305599442902 f.jpg 1x02 Rachel is confused and sad.PNG 1x05 Finn and Rachel share a kiss.PNG 204-Duets-glee-4.jpg 225311 226007504080645 137599332921463 1125834 7991122 n.jpg 309.avi 002556595.jpg 379219 10150906075832044 55482772043 9748854 1463481442 n.jpg 392383 10150962168040681 217541345680 12291769 1335165815 n.jpg 395227 174456462666269 100003057508590 250376 1337632501 n.jpg 400px-Lmw es202 001.jpg 538114 10150963969220681 217541345680 12295693 50248740 n.jpg 63077 441271092043 55482772043 5082717 8111296 n.jpg 640px-Glee310 0633.jpg 660-Finchel-Klaine-Gif.gif 732723 1306811325322 full.jpg Place 3x13 house berry.jpg RachelKurtMakeover.png Youre TheOneThatIWant2.PNG Big brother finchel.jpg Christian.jpg FINCHEL-S03-E13-ANIMATION-S-GIF-finn-and-rachel-29074726-500-350.gif F ba.jpg F lc.jpg F pq.jpg Ff.jpg Fiincheeellll.jpg Finchel-finn-and-rachel-8744008-1200-950.jpg Finchel.jpg Finchel1234.jpg Finchel audition.jpg Finchel carta.jpg Finchel d.jpg Finchel ddd.jpg Finchel dj.jpg Finchel f.jpg Finchel gj.jpg Finchel hart.jpg 301880_10150922535722044_55482772043_9792368_1092816930_n.jpg 543598 387355417977876 180301848683235 1086268 641403917 n.jpg 521410 387355781311173 1148107619 n.jpg tumblr_m7666y6qjV1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_lvy84tUag91r3r6w5o4_250.gif Videos thumb|300px|left Navegador Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Principales Categoría:Relaciones de Finn Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales